Electrical devices for switching from one transmission line to another are extensively used in high frequency transmission systems.
In the transmission of high frequency electrical signals from signal input ports to signal output ports, it is frequently necessary to selectively connect and disconnect the signal input terminal with the signal output terminal. As is known in the art, a radio frequency (RF) switch is a device used to connect and disconnect RF signal paths in an electrical circuit. When connecting RF signal paths, a switch generally provides a bi-directional RF signal path. Thus, signals fed to an input terminal of the switch appear at an output terminal of the switch and vice-versa.
When an RF switch provides an RF signal path having a relatively low insertion loss characteristic between two ports, the switch is generally referred to as being in the “ON” state between the two ports. When the switch provides an RF signal path having a relatively high insertion loss characteristic between the two ports, the switch is generally referred to as being in the “OFF” state between the two ports.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.